Grail
Background ~ 3000 BCE - Present Born from an Amazon assassin & Apokoliptian dictator , Grail was destined to have great power. Her mother, Myrina was the designated assassin for the Amazons & the slayer of various monsters. At some point, she would cross paths with infamous Darkseid & would become pregnant with his child. She was able to keep the pregnancy a secret for some time, knowing that her Amazon sisters would not approve of the child's father. As she went into labor, Myrina snuck away to an abandoned tower but was found my her sisters, Althea & Philippus. The would act as midwives & help her deliver her daughter, Grail. She would be born the same day that their Queen Hippolyta gave birth to Princess Diana. Once Grail was born, Althea immediately received a vision that the child would bring suffering & devastation to the universe. After informing Philippus as Myrina held her child, Philippus took out her sword to slay the newborn baby to prevent the vision from coming true. But neither would be a match for Myrina. Even after just going through childbirth, Myrina murdered both of her sisters with ease. Realizing she could no longer stay on Themyscira, she covered up their deaths then left with her child. Grail was only a could months old when Darkseid found her & her mother again. The two would come to live on Apokolips, with Myrina becoming Darkseid's wife. As the daughter of Darkseid, Grail was immediately respected & greatly feared. Since birth, Grail was trained by both her parents & various masters so that her abilities could treat their true potential. As her father's second in command, he would appoint her as Lieutenant of his own personal army (something her brothers were upset with). She took over many worlds as she travelled across the galaxy with his army, all in the name of Darkseid. But now, they've set their eyes on a new planet to conquer... Earth. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Amazon & New God Hybrid Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility/Reflexes ** Immortality: Grail is immortal and won't age beyond her prime. She cannot be hurt nor killed by conventional means. ** Healing Factor ** Enhanced Sense: She can sense the presence of Motherboxes. ** Omega Beams: Grail inherited the Omega Effect from her father but hers are not as lethal as they just injure. ** Energy Manipulation * Magic * Hand to Hand Combat * Occultism * Weaponry * High Level Intellect * Scythe: Grail possesses a weapon she claims was forged by Hades himself, capable of slicing even through Gods. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 4 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Grail is her father's main enforcer. * She was born on the same day that Queen Hippolyta gave birth to Diana. * She learned magic from her mother. * Darkseid's mother Heggra tried to have Grail fatally poisoned because she felt that she was making Darkseid "weak." Her plot was ruined when DeSaad found out, who told both Darkseid & Myrina. After being granted the honors by Darkseid, Myrina tortured Heggra for weeks then murdered her. * She possesses strength strong enough to overpower Wonder Woman. * As a hybrid of two powerful races & particularly as a Darkseid's daughter Grail is described as a planetary-level threat by ARGUS while they held her prisoner. The full magnitude of her powers are still mystery. * It is possible that she absorb a Green Lantern's willpower & even shut down the Green power ring. * She's very skilled with an axe. * Grail has a power ranking of 300, classifying her as Threat Level 7. Notes * In the comics, Myrina gives birth to Grail so that she could take over Darkseid's throne. On Earth-44, Myrina had nowhere else to go & eventually fell in love with Darkseid. * She is a composite character of Grail & Earth 2's Donna of Amazon Island, also known as Fury. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Amazons Category:Apokoliptian Category:New God Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Darkseid's Elite Category:The Light Category:Composite Characters Category:Threat Level 7